Animal Chance Machine
The Animal Chance Machine is located in the Cash Shop under the chance machines tab. Each use of the machine costs 125 CSC and you will get one item at random. Alternatively, there is a daily item which is chosen at random from the machine that you can buy for 250 CSC. List of Items item_bbbear_bamboo.gif|Bamboo Baby Bear Food item_bearfood_bamboopanda.gif|Bamboo Bear Food item_bbbear_berries.gif|Berry Baby Bear Food item_bearfood_berryblackbear.gif|Berry Bear Food item_bbbear_cactus.gif|Cactus Baby Bear Food item_bearfood_cactusandean.gif|Cactus Bear Food item_bbbear_honeycomb.gif|Honeycomb Baby Bear Food item_bearfood_honeycombsunbear.gif|Honeycomb Bear Food item_bbbear_salmon.gif|Salmon Baby Bear Food item_bearfood_salmongrizzly.gif|Salmon Bear Food item_bbbear_termite.gif|Termite Baby Bear Food item_bearfood_termitesloth.gif|Termite Bear Food item_jadefigurine_baiji.gif|Baiji Jade Figurine item_jadefigurine_binturong.gif|Binturong Jade Figurine item_jadefigurine_civet.gif|Civet Jade Figurine item_jadefigurine_cloudedleopard.gif|Clouded Leopard Jade Figurine item_jadefigurine_corsacfox.gif|Corsac Fox Jade Figurine item_jadefigurine_crane.gif|Crane Jade Figurine item_jadefigurine_dhole.gif|Dhole Jade Figurine item_jadefigurine_dugong.gif|Dugong Jade Figurine item_jadefigurine_dwarfbluesheep.gif|Dwarf Blue Sheep Jade Figurine item_jadefigurine_gayal.gif|Gayal Jade Figurine item_jadefigurine_goldenpheasant.gif|Golden Pheasant Jade Figurine item_jadefigurine_goldentakin.gif|Golden Takin Jade Figurine item_jadefigurine_ladyamherstpheasant.gif|Lady Amherst Pheasant Jade Figurine item_jadefigurine_leopardcat.gif|Leopard Cat Jade Figurine item_jadefigurine_mandarinduck.gif|Mandarin Duck Jade Figurine item_jadefigurine_onager.gif|Onager Jade Figurine item_jadefigurine_pika.gif|Pika Jade Figurine item_jadefigurine_slowloris.gif|Slow Loris Jade Figurine item_jadefigurine_whitedolphin.gif|White Dolphin Jade Figurine item_jadefigurine_whitepheasant.gif|White Pheasant Jade Figurine item_jadefigurine_yellowbelliedpheaant.gif|Yellow Bellied Pheasant Jade Figurine critter_replicagiantcentipede.gif|Replica Giant Centipede critter_replicagiantisopod.gif|Replica Giant Isopod critter_replicagiantwalkingstick.gif|Replica Giant Walking Stick critter_replicagoliathbeetle.gif|Replica Goliath Beetle critter_replicagoliathbirdeaterspider.gif|Replica Goliath Bird-Eater Spider critter_replicaqueenalexandrabutterfly.gif|Replica Queen Alexandra Butterfly critter_replicastagbeetle.gif|Replica Stag Beetle critter_replicarwalkingleafbug.gif|Replica Walking Leaf Bug item_snakemodel_albinoburmese.gif|Model Albino Burmese Python item_snakemodel_ballpython.gif|Model Ball Python item_snakemodel_hogisland.gif|Model Hog Island Boa item_snakemodel_rainbowboa.gif|Model Rainbow Boa item_snakemodel_redtailboa.gif|Model Red-Tailed Boa item_snakemodel_corn.gif|Model Corn Snake item_snakemodel_gopher.gif|Model Gopher Snake item_snakemodel_king.gif|Model King Snake item_snakemodel_milk.gif|Model Milk Snake item_snakemodel_redtailedracer.gif|Model Red-Tailed Racer item_snakemodel_garter.gif|Model Garter Snake item_snakemodel_redbellied.gif|Model Red-Bellied Snake item_snakemodel_regalringneck.gif|Model Regal Ringneck Snake item_snakemodel_rosyboa.gif|Model Rosy Boa item_snakemodel_roughgreen.gif|Model Rough Green Snake toy_alligatorbb.gif|Alligator Hatchling Squishy Doll toy_alligator.gif|Alligator Squishy Doll toy_crocodile_bb.gif|Crocodile Hatchling Squishy Doll toy_crocodile.gif|Crocodile Squishy Doll toy_chancedoll_radiatedtortoisebb.gif|Radiated Tortoise Hatchling Squishy Doll toy_chancedoll_radiatedtortoise.gif|Radiated Tortoise Squishy Doll toy_chancedoll_tortoisebb.gif|Tortoise Hatchling Squishy Doll toy_chancedoll_tortoise.gif|Tortoise Squishy Doll toy_animalsquishydoll_spottedgecko_blue.gif|Blue Spotted Gecko Squishy Doll toy_animalsquishydoll_crestedgecko.gif|Crested Gecko Squishy Doll toy_animalsquishydoll_daygecko.gif|Day Gecko Squishy Doll toy_animalsquishydoll_gargoylegecko.gif|Gargoyle Gecko Squishy Doll toy_animalsquishydoll_leaftailed.gif|Leaf Tailed Gecko Squishy Doll toy_animalsquishydoll_peacockgecko.gif|Peacock Gecko Squishy Doll toy_camel_bactrianbb.gif|Bactrian Camel Calf Squishy Doll toy_camel_bactrian.gif|Bactrian Camel Squishy Doll toy_camel_dromedarybb.gif|Dromedary Camel Calf Squishy Doll toy_camel_dromedary.gif|Dromedary Camel Squishy Doll toy_chancedoll_giraffecalf.gif|Giraffe Calf Squishy Doll toy_chancedoll_giraffe.gif|Giraffe Squishy Doll toy_eggdoll_babytapir.gif|Baby Tapir Egg Doll toy_eggdoll_tapir.gif|Tapir Egg Doll toy_eggdoll_tamanduas.gif|Tamandua Egg Doll toy_eggdoll_mouselemur.gif|Mouse Lemur Egg Doll toy_animalsquishydoll_arcticfox.gif|Arctic Fox Squishy Doll toy_animalsquishydoll_fennicfox.gif|Fennic Fox Squishy Doll toy_animalsquishydoll_grayfox.gif|Gray Fox Squishy Doll toy_animalsquishydoll_silverfox.gif|Silver Fox Squishy Doll toy_animalsquishydoll_tibetansandfox.gif|Tibetan Sand Fox Squishy Doll toy_eggdoll_jaguarundi.gif|Jaguarundi Egg Doll toy_eggdoll_blackjaguarcub.gif|Black Jaguar Cub Egg Doll toy_eggdoll_blackjaguar.gif|Black Jaguar Egg Doll toy_cheetah_bb.gif|Cheetah Cub Squishy Doll toy_cheetah.gif|Cheetah Squishy Doll toy_eggdoll_jaguarcub.gif|Jaguar Cub Egg Doll toy_eggdoll_jaguar.gif|Jaguar Egg Doll toy_chancedoll_lioncub.gif|Lion Cub Squishy Doll toy_chancedoll_lion.gif|Lion Squishy Doll toy_chancedoll_lioness.gif|Lioness Squishy Doll toy_chancedoll_goldentigercub.gif|Golden Tiger Cub Squishy Doll toy_chancedoll_goldentiger.gif|Golden Tiger Squishy Doll toy_chancedoll_tigercub.gif|Tiger Cub Squishy Doll toy_chancedoll_tiger.gif|Tiger Squishy Doll toy_chancedoll_whitetigercub.gif|White Tiger Cub Squishy Doll toy_chancedoll_whitetiger.gif|White Tiger Squishy Doll toy_vulture_babyturkey.gif|Baby Turkey Vulture Egg Doll toy_vulture_bearded.gif|Bearded Vulture Egg Doll toy_vulture_egyptian.gif|Egyptian Vulture Egg Doll toy_vulture_griffon.gif|Griffon Vulture Egg Doll toy_vulture_hooded.gif|Hooded Vulture Egg Doll toy_vulture_king.gif|King Vulture Egg Doll toy_ostrich_bb.gif|Ostrich Chick Squishy Doll toy_ostrich_female.gif|Ostrich Female Squishy Doll toy_ostrich_male.gif|Ostrich Male Squishy Doll toy_vulture_palmnut.gif|Palm Nut Vulture Egg Doll toy_eggdoll_rhea.gif|Rhea Egg Doll toy_eggdoll_tocotoucan.gif|Toco Toucan Egg Doll toy_chancedoll_hippocalf.gif|Hippo Calf Squishy Doll toy_chancedoll_hippo.gif|Hippo Squishy Doll toy_chancedoll_pygmyhippocalf.gif|Pygmy Hippo Calf Squishy Doll toy_chancedoll_pygmyhippo.gif|Pygmy Hippo Squishy Doll clothing_tinypaintedwoodelephantfigurine.gif|Tiny Painted Wood Elephant Figurine clothing_largepaintedwoodelephantfigurine.gif|Large Painted Wood Elephant Figurine clothing_largeearedtinyelephantdoll.gif|Large-Eared Tiny Elephant Doll clothing_largeearedelephantdoll.gif|Large-Eared Elephant Doll toy_rhino_white_bb.gif|White Rhino Calf Squishy Doll toy_rhino_white.gif|White Rhino Squishy Doll External Links * Animal Chance Machine Category:Cash ShopCategory:ItemsCategory:Chance Items Category:Vending Machine